


The Omega Home

by WillowTroy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, It's not part of the story, M/M, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Multi, No Incest, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTroy/pseuds/WillowTroy
Summary: Derek comes from a long line of alphas, and ever since he was little he looked forward to having an omega of his own. It was often the only thing he valued about being an alpha, and he never quite felt ready to go for it. Thankfully, he and his sisters have always known and trusted uncle Peter to be an enabling (if not bad) influence.





	The Omega Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work is just for fun, and is entirely unedited and unbeta-ed.

“Mom would shit herself if she knew where we were right now,”

Derek nodded in agreement. Cora was, if anything, underestimating their mother’s possible reaction. Talia was something of a traditionalist and firm in her belief that alphas shouldn’t be considered eligible for mating an omega until they were firmly established as the head of their own pack. It didn’t seem to mater to her that all three of her children were legal adults living independently away from home; none of them were leading their own packs, and that was, to Talia Hale, the minimum expectation when it came to success.

Certainly, she was proud of them for their own accomplishments. Cora was pursing her degree at UCLA, and Laura was two steps away from making junior partner at her law firm while Derek owned his own business. Of course she was proud of them. That didn’t stop her from nagging them about it being time they set up roots and started gathering a pack, which would, eventually, lead to an omega and children.

Traditional Talia, uncle Peter liked to call her.

“What she doesn’t know won’t kill her,” Laura said flippantly, most of her attention on her phone as she responded to a business email with speeding thumbs swiping her screen.

Cora scoffed, “Just how long do you expect to keep an omega from her notice? Seriously, Laura?”

It was the equivalent of getting married without notifying one’s parents. Worse, actually, because divorce wasn’t an option between alpha-omega pairs. Mating an omega was permanent.

“You sure you want to go through with this?” Derek asked her.

“Of course she’s sure!” Peter said helpfully, as he urged them all away from the car and toward the sleek double doors of the building, “Now stop being a buzzkill, dear nephew, and try to enjoy yourself,”

Laura stashed her phone in her pocketbook and shot her siblings a grin, “Yeah, Derek. Who knows, maybe a pretty little something might catch your eye too?”

All three of them laughed as Derek felt his face go hot. It was no secret he wanted an omega of his own, he’d wanted one desperately ever since he’d learned what omegas were. But of all of them, Derek was the good boy in the family and hadn’t dared risk Talia’s disappointment by visiting an Omega Home.

But if Cora was going, he’d be damned if he wasn’t. That same determination pushed him to follow his cackling family inside the enormous building, despite the ghost of Talia’s parental anger looming in the back of his mind.

The foyer of the building was sleek greys, black and dark blue accents. It was classy and professional, as was the beta woman behind the counter. She smiled at them in welcome, her manicured hands clasped loosely on the countertop just in front of a large tablet.

“Welcome to The Omega Home for the state of California. My name is Marin, and I am the Lead Administrator for this facility. Is this your first visit with us?”

“I’ve been before,” Peter said with a smarmy smile, “These three haven’t,”

“Excellent,” she tapped on her tablet to bring it to life, “I’ll get your checked in first then. Name, please?”

“Peter Hale,”

As Peter and the administrator carried on, Derek followed Laura over to the far wall, which was largely covered by four rows of black and white photographs. They were beautifully rendered snap shots of the omegas, most likely of the highest valued individuals currently in residence. They were all nude, and tauntingly posed in ways that were simultaneously sensual and preserving a degree of modesty. They were too cleverly situated and the artistry behind the images too distinct to call them pornographic.

His eyes lighted on the image of a petit, curvy female with long, wavy hair of some lighter color. Her lips were full and pouty, her hair the only thing hiding her nipples and her hands gracefully folded on her lap to hide her sex.

“I want one,” he said with conviction.

For once, Laura didn’t laugh at him. She hummed in agreement as she followed his gaze, then said with just a hint of awe “She’s gorgeous,”

“They all are,” Peter’s tone was casual, loud and completely unimpressed as he came up behind them, “The ones who get put up on this wall are the crème de la crème, at least where sex appeal’s concerned. If I were you, Laura, I’d ask to see the Green Room first, that’s where you’ll find the pretty ones with the right makings for a housewife and career-support,”

“Perfect,” Laura agreed, her eyes still on the pouty girl Derek had spotted, “What about her?”

Peter tapped on the small plague underneath the photo, where it read: LM- 306W.

“MH- 226W,” Derek read under the photo of a lovely dark-skinned boy, “What do the codes mean?”

“They’re for identification and location,” Peter explained, “I don’t know about the rest, but I know the last figure refers to the room their in. That girl isn’t going to be what you’re looking for, Laura. She’s in the White Room,”

Laura’s shoulder’s sagged with minor disappointment. Derek could sympathize, he could choose an omega purely based on attraction and chemistry, but Laura was here on a mission. No one made partner in her circles without a dedicated spouse, and she had as little interest as she did time in dating and eventual marriage. It was easier, far quicker, to find a match through an Omega Home. And if the other alphas in the firm appreciated the status symbol of a lovely, submissive and attentive omega mate? All the better.

“Hey,” Cora drew Laura away, toward the counter where Marin stood waiting with the tablet, “You’re turn,”

While Laura signed in, Derek continued to peruse the photos. A few others caught his interest enough for him to pause, but none seemed _quite_ as attractive as LM- 306W. He thought it was something in their faces. Most of them seemed blank, not quite bored but just… bland.

“Personally,” Peter whispered to him conspiratorially, “If I’m going to find an omega here, it’ll be in the Red Room,”

Derek took the bait as arched an enquiring brow at him.

Peter smirked, “That’s where they keep the sluts. The ones with the—and I quote—_highest sex drive, and with the best aptitude for bedroom sports,_”

Derek snorted and they shared a stifled chuckle at the phrasing.

“Derek?” Laura called him over to the counter.

The moment he reached it, Marin held out her hand expectantly, “ID, please,”

He handed it over, and her eyes quickly sought out the Gold Ω on the corner that proved he had passed the federally mandated Omega-care course.

Marin returned his ID with the tablet, which was now display a blank sign-up form. Most of it was the usual sort of requested information to get anything done in today’s world: Name, Age, Dynamic. Beyond that, there were a number of questions pertaining to his living and housing situation that were doubtlessly necessary to determine his eligibility for mating and ability to provide (Job title, Annual Income).

He hesitated at the questions pertaining to his pack (how many members, their employers, any declared medical or financial concerns that drew on pack resources, etc). His mother’s voice whispered in his ear that he wasn’t ready for this. Derek shrugged it off and marked the provided box at the top of the section marked _Lone Alpha_ and was relieved when the selection made the rest of those questions vanish and brought up the next section of the form.

It was the last section, as luck would have it. Only three questions long, and they just about stole Derek’s breath away with the excitement they inspired.

Are you medical sound as an alpha, willing and able to knot as your omega requires?

Yes, No

What primary purpose(s) will your omega need to satisfy?

Companionship, Sexual Gratification, Housekeeping, Breeding & Childrearing, Cooking, Entertainment, Professional Support, All of the Above.

Will your omega be for your personal use, or will s/he be expected to be submissive and available to all pack members?

Personal Use, Pack Use

Licking his lip, Derek hastily selected Yes, All of the Above and Personal Use. He handed the tablet back to Marin with a rueful smile.

“And your cell phone, please,” she set the tablet down and immediately held out her hand again, “No transmitting devices are allowed inside the Home, for the security and privacy of both visiting alphas and the omegas we shelter here. You’ll get it back on your way out,”

Derek handed his phone over without fuss.

“Thank you,” she took it and immediately flipped a sign onto the counter that said read:

_We’re helping other guests at the moment. Thank you for your patience_.

Then she came around the corner and gestured for them to follow her, “Right this way please,”

They followed her into a cozy sitting room, in keeping with the foyer’s color posh scheme. Derek and his sisters followed Peter’s example and got comfortable on the black leather couches, surrounding a glass coffee table.

Marin stood in front of them, tapping at her screen as she began to speak, “Now, since most of you have not been to an Omega Home before, I’ll go over the rules. All alphas are limited to four visits total within a rolling ten-years period. This applies to all 43 sites through the country, so if you visit this, the California Home four times between today and this date ten years from now, you will not be admitted past the foyer of any Omega Home in another state. This limitation provides you with ample opportunity to explore your options, while also prohibiting the Homes from being treated like common strip clubs. This, like most of our rules, ensures that the omegas are safe, happy, physically and mentally healthy while in our custody,”

She fell silent as the door opened and a young beta man came in carrying a try laden with eight glasses. Four were regular pint glasses filled with cucumber-water, but the other four were shots of pale blue liquid. As the man set one of each in front of them, Marin continued:

“Before you can enter the main house and possibly come in contact with our omegas, you are required to take a suppressant. This is the only way to ensure no ruts are triggered and that you are perfectly able to keep a clear head in order to make such a lasting decision as to take a mate today or not,”

“Bottoms up!” Peter raised his shot glass in a mocking toast before throwing it back.

Derek, Laura and Cora picked there’s up with somewhat more suspicion, but not enough to deter them. It was strangely tasteless and went down remarkably smooth.

Marin watched them critically for a moment, then nodded. Once she was certain they had all swallowed, she returned to the script on her tablet.

“Sexual intercourse is strictly prohibited and any attempt will be met with removal from the Home and a life-long ban. Again, this applies across state lines, understood?”

They all nodded readily.

“Good. Now, understand the omegas are not suppressed, as a matter of their wellbeing and everyone’s responsible enjoyment. You may touch the omegas, in fact it is encouraged in order to eventually make an informed choice, but they absolutely are _not_ to touch you. You must remain fully clothed, and everything below your belt line is to remain unmolested. Any violation will result in removal and life-long ban unless you are actively buying the omega in question immediately following the incident. Understood?”

Again, nods all around.

Laura and Derek picked up their glasses of water and sipped. He didn’t know about Laura, but his mouth was suddenly going dry. Perhaps it was a side effect of the suppressant, but most likely he suspected nerves.

He might be leaving here with an omega.

“Fair warning,” Marin continued, “between your alpha pheromones and their natural inclinations, it’s possible the omegas may get aggressive and insistent. If they’re attention is unwanted, you should be firm and direct in ordering them away. Omegas as a whole are naturally submissive, and there is no need to yell or snap at them here, where they know the rules and expectations for their behavior. If there is any sort of incident, you can simply signal to one of the Handler’s stationed throughout the room and they will deal with the troublesome omega for you. Any questions?”

Derek shook his head and beside him, Cora gave a chipper: “All good here,”

Marin gave them a blandly professional smile, “Excellent. In that case, I will leave you to enjoy your refreshments while the suppressant takes effect. A Handler will be in shortly to help you further. Enjoy,”

She disappeared out of the room without another word.

“What did she mean, about the Handler helping us?” Cora directed at Peter, frowning, “I thought they’d just let us pass in and out of the different rooms once we were allowed in?”

“No way,” Laura gave her a patronizing big-sister look, “You think they’d be that lax, after all these security measures she described?”

“They can’t have alphas wandering around here unchecked,” Derek agreed.

“Plus,” Peter relaxed back into the couch with an air of wisdom born from prior experience, “They take their job of helping you find _the one_ very seriously,”

From there his sisters fell into a casual discussion of just how far (or not) they thought the intake questionnaire could possibly help achieve this sought-after affect. Derek mostly sat there and tried to relax, draining his glass of water till the cucumbers fell in a soppy mess at the bottom of his glass.

God, but he was nervous.

Maybe he should have worn a different shirt? Maybe jeans and a Henley wasn’t the best way to make a good first impression. As alpha he would get to decide who he wanted, but his chosen omega might very well decide to stay in the familiar comfort of the Home instead of leaving with him. It wasn’t unheard of. Unusual, yes, but not unheard of.

The door opened and a tall burnet beta came in, her pencil skirt and name tag announcing her as the Handler. She smiled widely at them.

“Good afternoon, my name is Jennifer. Which of you is Laura Hale?”

“That’s me,” Laura stood up, straightening her slacks. Maybe Derek wasn’t the only nervous one.

Jennifer shook her hand and put an abrupt end to the sisters’ discussion when she said, “Your paperwork suggested you had a very specific plan in mind for your future omega. Why don’t you tell me more about your expectations, and I’ll be able to direct you to the right candidates?”

Laura’s smile wilted slightly from being put on the spot, “Well… I’m aiming to make Partner in my law office within the next year. I need someone who can make me look good, mostly. And I suppose it’d nice if they cook manage a household and cook, but I don’t want children and I already pay a housekeeper,”

Jennifer pursed her lips in thought, nodding along, “So strong social skills is your priority?”

“Absolutely,”

“I have a few omegas in mind. I could bring them in here for you to meet, one on one, if you like? And if you don’t find what you’re looking for, I can show you to one of the showrooms,”

“That would be awesome!”

“Great. Go ahead and have a seat here then,” she turned to Derek, Cora and Peter then, “Did any of you have anything specific in mind for your omega?”

Derek and Cora shared a slightly panicked look, but Peter hopped to his feet with a cool shrug.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” he said.

Jennifer motioned for them to follow her, “In that case, I’d be happy to escort you to the first showroom. Have any of you been here before?”

“We haven’t,” Derek motioned to himself and Cora.

“Ah, well here’s how it works,” Jennifer rubbed her hands together as if she were eager to explain, “we have five open-layout rooms, where you can meet and interact with the omegas. Each room hosts omegas based on their most promising qualities. In the Green Room is where you’ll find the most born-homemakers in the country. The Blue Room hosts some impressive Artistic talents, while White has our most intelligent and cognitively able omegas.

“And of course,” She paused to give them a grin and a wink, “The Red Room showcases our omegas with the strongest and most persistent libidos,”

“Told you so,” Peter mutter in Derek’s ear.

“I recommend saving that room for last,” Jennifer added with a wink, “That way you don’t make any hasty decisions with the wrong brain, if you know what I mean,”

Derek blushed at the insinuation, but his sisters both giggled.

“There are Handlers available in every room. If any omega catches your eye before the end of your visit today, feel free to let one of them know, and they can pull up your account and add the omega’s ID number to your list of potential mates. Now,” she clapped her hands perkily and grinned expectantly at them, “How about we start with the Green Room? Laura, you just sit tight and I’ll be back with the first omega,”

Cora grabbed his arm as they followed the beta out of the room, whispering conspiratorially, “This is going to be amazing, Der,”

After a few minutes and a confusing series of twists and turns, they stopped in front of a double door with a tastefully decorate sign in emerald ink labeling it the Green Room. Jennifer set her palm flat against the security pad to the right of the door and they heard the loud click of heavy locks.

“I’ll check in with you guys in an hour, and we can move on to the next room. If you find someone you like or need any assistance in the meantime, just let one of the Handlers know,”

The doors opened, and the stench of sweet, ripe omega blasted them in the face. Derek felt his cock lurch to fullness immediately, but thankfully there was no overwhelming need to chase the smell to its source and drown in it.

“Thank God for those suppressants,” Cora whined beside him.

The Green Room was… well, green. The sophisticated, sleek style continued here, though all the accents where in shades of emerald and jade among the polished black furniture and glass table tops. Even the Handlers were dressed in black slacks and green button downs.

Not that any of those details mattered. They couldn’t possibly hold an alpha’s attention when there were unbonded omegas in the room.

Naked unbonded omegas.

Somehow, Derek hadn’t expected to see any nudity till they hit the Red Room. He was laughably wrong.

“Very nice,” Peter whistled softly as the doors closed behind them.

He was staring off to their right, where a sweet blonde girl had climbed onto a table surrounded by couches on all sides, where three alphas sat watching her playful display. As the omega spread her legs wide and arched her back, Derek abruptly realized she wasn’t on a coffee table. There were no coffee tables in this room, no dining tables either, only display tables, with thick, sturdy legs and ample surface room to hold an omega’s weight.

Or two, as was the case a few more steps beyond the blonde and her captive audience.

Peter patted his shoulder and said jovially, “Find us a decent seat, huh? I’m going to get a drink from the bar,”

“Get me one?” Cora said distractedly, eyes locked on a lovely brunet who was sitting demurely next to another alpha, hands in his lap and a soft, attentive smile on his face as he listened to the alpha talk.

Derek grabbed her wrist and tugged her along, making a beeline for a crescent-shaped couch wrapping around one of the medium sized tables. It was the perfect spot, in his opinion, with a full view of the room and plenty of room for three (or more).

Almost immediately, two omegas traipsed over, not quite close enough for conversation, just near enough to ensure they were seen. They held each other’s arms and giggled and chatted, shaking their hips subtly and putting on a fine show, casual as it was.

It was painfully obvious that this was no strip club. Despite the dim lighting and the alcohol and nudity, the atmosphere was all wrong for that. The music was quiet and gentle in the background to make conversation easy and the only dancing that was happening was the flirty sway of the omegas’ hips as they walked and preened for attention.

And there were no dollar bills being thrown at these omegas. No. The only money changing hands here would be between the alphas and the administration, to the tune of several thousands of dollars, at minimum.

A small Asian girl walked past, her dark eyes winking at them and an extra bounce in her step once she noticed Derek’s eyes on her. Her breasts were small, but they bounced all the same. Her ass wasn’t bad either, though he tended to prefer bigger and a little firmer.

“I want one,” he repeated himself.

“Me too,” Cora was nearly turned sideways on the seat, staring boldly at yet another sweet docile brunet boy, “How do we get one of them to come over here for a bit?”

“By asking them to,” Peter announced his arrival with the answer as he slid onto the seat on Derek’s other side.

A tall, curly haired blond came with him. The boy wordlessly sat on edge of the display table and held out a drink to both Derek and Cora, blinking alluringly hooded eyes at them with the faintest smile before his gaze dropped to his knees.

Cora took her the offered drink with a gob smacked expression.

“Thanks,” Derek accepted his own glass with a lazy, deliberate drag of his fingers over the boy’s.

“You’re welcome, alpha,” he spoke softly, but the title was delicious on his lips nonetheless.

Oh, but Derek wanted to do awful things to this boy.

He was unusually tall for an omega, but he was leanly built and his decently broad shoulders tapered steeply to a svelt waist, and between his thighs lay the sweetest cocklet. Like the rest of him, it was big for an omega, probably close to four inches, and it was fully erect with a plum-blushed head and tight balls that would make a decent handful.

Cora apparently thought so too. She reached out hesitantly and petted the inside of his thigh.

The boy blushed beautifully and spread his legs, leaning back with his hands braced behind him. Presenting for them.

Cora’s hand inched up, then paused, “What’s your name, hun?”

His long lashes fluttered as he came close to meeting her eyes, “Isaac,”

“I’m Cora,” she tapped her fingers on his skin, “This alright?”

Beside him, Derek heard Peter snort. He elbowed him in the side before he could ruin the moment for Cora.

Isaac gave a demure little nod. His thighs opened ever so slightly further as if in welcome.

She cupped his testicles, and the omega moaned as she squeezed. Derek felt his own cock twitch at the sound.

“How old are you, Isaac?” Peter asked casually.

“Nineteen,” came the breathless answer.

“So young,” Cora sighed, her fingers juggling his balls till she could scratch at his taint, “I’ll be 22 this fall,”

“O-oh,” Isaac bit his lip as he looked back at her.

Cora was right, of course. Omegas grew up inside the Homes, safely sequestered from the outside world until they were old enough to be properly claimed. They were never available in these show rooms, never once coming into contact with an alpha, until they had reached sexual maturity with the arrival of their first Heat. That first, telling Heat could happen anywhere between eighteen and twenty years of age.

Derek wouldn’t be surprised if Isaac had only just had his first heat. He was so young and shy. So lovely. It was a miracle no one had snatched him up yet.

Isaac’s hips jerked a little, and Cora’s smile widened.

Peter made an appreciative noise from the rim of his glass. He leaned forward, peering between Isaac’s legs, and teased, “Is she making you wet, Isaac?”

The omega nodded, whining and throwing his hips up a little harder. His cocklet jumped prettily.

“You’re so tight,” Cora sounded awed as she scooted forward on her seat. Giving up all pretense, she set her glass down on the table beside the omega and used the extra hand to tug at his cocklet.

Isaac whined, high and needy. His arms trembled and he let them go till he was laid out on the table.

Derek leaned forward and took a deep breath, his nose filling with the honeyed scent of omega slick. He’d never scented it in such bold concentration. The nearest he’d ever been was when he’d met one of his college professors at a charity auction, and the professor had been quick to whisk her omega out of the room when the stench of his slick was thick enough other alphas started to pick up on it even through the layers of his clothing.

It didn’t take long. Cora twisted the hand on his cocklet and sped up the jabbing of her fingers in his ass. Isaac mewled and arched and finally came with a silent cry that left him gasping with his belly streaked white.

“That’s a good boy,” Cora praised him, her hands rubbing his inner thighs comfortingly as he came back down to earth.

“Beautiful,” Derek agreed, sipping his drink.

Peter nodded, “Yes, without a doubt. Though personally, I like my bed partners with a little more… _spark_,”

Cora glared at him as Isaac sat up with a blush and avoided looking at anyone’s face, “That was unnecessary,”

“Why?” Peter countered, “I would think you’d be relieved your uncle doesn’t fancy the omega you’re well on your way to falling in love with. You should get his ID number, by the way. Unless you care to make a gamble on the first omega you ever touched?”

Cora pouted for a moment, then snatched her drink and sat back in her seat. Her hands left Isaac’s thighs with distinct reluctance.

The omega blushed all the way to his curly roots as he looked up at her through his lashes, “… IL-046G,”

She smiled, “Thank you, Isaac,” and popped to her feet to seek out the nearest Handler.

She had hardly made it out of human earshot when Peter gave Isaac a considering stare and said, “Cora’s young. She doesn’t have her own pack yet. Does that bother you?”

Isaac gave a start at being so brusquely addressed. Derek noticed his eyes darted after Cora’s retreating figure before refocusing on Peter. An omega instinctively seeking comfort, maybe shelter from an alpha they were familiar with? Derek had heard stories about how easily omega’s formed attachments, based on their heightened instinctual drive. It was fascinating to see it happen, though.

“No, alpha,”

“Peter,” Peter corrected, firm but kind enough, “I’m Cora’s uncle. And this is her brother Derek,”

Isaac shifted his shoulders and Derek imagined his spine straightened just a bit, perhaps with bravado, as he tried and failed to meet their eyes, “Nice to meet you, Peter. And you, Derek,”

“So polite,” Peter chortled, “I bet you’re a natural little trophy-mate, aren’t you?”

“You don’t have to answer that,” Derek touched Isaac’s knee gently even as he stepped on Peter’s foot. Hard.

Isaac looked between them, and Derek could practically see the cogs turning in his mind as he tried to figure them out, to decide how best to please them. The perfect little trophy-mate indeed.

Eventually, Isaac lowered his eyes back to the floor and said calmly, “I’m a good omega, in my own way,” and he slipped off the table and walked away with perfect grace.

Thankfully, Cora returned before Peter could open his mouth to comment on spectacular view of Isaac’s ass.

The rest of the hour was spent casually chatting with at least half of the twenty-or-so omegas traipsing around the Green Room. Derek had to applaud Cora’s tastes, as none of them could hold a candle bright enough to outshine Isaac. He certainly the loveliest, as well as the most soft-spoken and demure of the group, which was, apparently, exactly Cora’s type.

True to her word, Jennifer reappeared to escort them to the next room.

The Blue Room was not nearly so dark and sensually lit as the rest of the Home so far. Instead, it was brightly lit, with blue accents and pale grey furniture. Artwork of all kinds were displayed on all the walls, the occasional sculpture set on an end table. The display tables were unencumbered though, save for graciously nude omegas using them.

There were only eight omegas in this room.

“This is my least favorite,” Peter snarked in a stage whispered to them as they stood awkwardly just inside the door, “The impressively talented omegas are impressively annoying, in my experience,”

Derek squinted at the nearest painting. KJ-301B. Huh.

“Did the omegas here make all of this stuff?” Cora gaped at gorgeous photograph of various people’s hands, the fingers intertwined in a jumbled mess that was both fascinating and unnerving.

“We did,”

They turned to see a tiny slip of a girl standing not three feet behind Derek. He jumped, startled to find her there, so close, without his noticing. Despite his advanced alpha hearing, she’d managed to sneak up on them on her dainty little toes.

“Hi,” she smiled prettily, clasping her hands behind her back and swaying slightly on the balls of her feet. It was a move designed to amplify her girlish cuteness while still boldly displaying her slight body.

Derek refrained from turning his back on her rudely. He definitely preferred omegas with a bit more substance. He wanted less calculation and more firm flesh he could really dig his fingers into. Maybe his teeth. This girl looked like she’d break if he breathed on her wrong.

“I’m Tracy,” she persisted, side stepping closer to Peter and waving toward the nearest sculpture, “The clay work’s all mine. If you’re interested,”

Peter gave her a sympathetic smile that could only fool a stranger, “We’re not,”

Tracy’s smile slid off her face and Derek felt a little bad for her.

“Which one of you does the photography?” Cora asked with genuine curiosity.

Derek stopped feeling bad for her when Tracy sent jealous sneer towards the far-left corner. Derek and his sister followed the look to a short male omega with dark curls. He was possibly a late bloomer, considering he had to be in his mid-twenties. Omegas rarely remained unmated for more than a year beyond their first Heat.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact the boy was sitting in the corner alone, staring out the giant wall of windows without showing the slightest interest in any of the eligible alphas in the room.

“Huh,” Peter said, “How odd,”

“That’s Matt for you,” Tracy said unkindly, “He’s crazy good with a camera, but that’s about all he’s good for. You can buy the photo, if you want,”

Cora glanced back at the image of the hands with consideration, “Yeah?”

“Yep,” Tracy popped the last consonant with all the interest of a petulant child, “Just tell one of the Handlers. They’ll take it down to Admin for you and add the cost to your tab. If you took him home with you, you’d get all his work for free, but I doubt it’d be worth it,”

“I’d rather have Isaac any day,” Derek told Cora as Tracy slouched away.

Cora flushed and gave a careless shrug that did nothing to hide her seriousness as she said, “Yeah, me too,”

They didn’t stay in the Blue Room the full hour. Instead, one of the Handlers paged Jennifer, and she whisked them off to the White Room.

And it was certainly white. White and grey furnishings and accents, with black floors and table legs. The lighting was dim, the music quiet and soothing, and the Handlers wore all white, crisp and pristine. It was absolutely elegant.

It was also where they met LM-306W.

There were only about 12 omegas in this room, and she was certainly the most popular. As the doors closed right behind him, Derek’s eyes were already on her.

She stood on the center table, two long couches on either side of it with five different alphas, and bent over to touch her toes in a sensual, deliberate sweep. Her hair, as it turned out, was a beautiful pale red, almost strawberry blonde, as it fell in waves off her back to gently pool on the table. Her feet were parted and she shimmied her hips tauntingly as she showed the room her holes.

“Well damn,” Peter hissed, eyes glued to her, “Today just might be the day,”

“Want!” Cora mewled, digging her nails into Derek’s arm in her excitement.

“You can’t afford her,” Derek dislodged her nails and went straight for the redhead’s table, Peter and Cora hot on his heels.

Derek slid onto the couch at the same moment LM-306W stood upright with a toss of her head that sent her curls flying, her body undulating and her heafty breasts swaying. The move earned her appreciative growls and laughter from the surrounding alphas. She spun on her heel to level the three newcomers with a penetrating stare, and for a moment Derek was certain she could see right through him.

He knew right then that she was not the right omega for him. She was terrifying and definitely too intense for him.

Her lips pursed as she regarded them and subsequently found them lacking. “And you are?”

“Peter,” their uncle said with the kind of smile that had, in all likelihood, helped him get away with murder.

She sashayed towards them and crouched down on the edge of the table where she was close enough to place her hands on Peter’s knees and lean forward enough to sniff not six inches from the straining fly of his pants.

She looked up at him with a closed mouth smile that was not necessarily good or bad, “You smell amazing, Peter,”

Derek felt his jaw unhinge as Peter, for once in his life, seemed at a loss for words.

The omega sat back on her heels, her knees far apart and baring her ripe cunt. As they watched, a thick line of slick dripped from her onto the table.

Derek’s cock throbbed painfully at the sight. On either side of him, Cora whined quietly and Peter cleared his throat not nearly so quiet.

The omega smiled, and it was almost predatory. “I’m Lydia. And you can’t afford me,”

She snapped her knees together and stood up abruptly. Then she strutted away without a backward glance, like they were all so far beneath her notice.

Peter glanced at the stranger sitting two spots down on their couch, “Any idea how much she costs?”

The guy sighed wistfully as he stared after her and shrugged, “Far as I can tell, she sets it at a Queen’s ransom and only lowers it for an alpha she’s interested in. She’s been on everyone’s potentials list since she became available nearly a year ago,”

“You’ve been here before?” Cora asked, leaning over Derek to quirk a brow at the older alpha, “Twice in a single year?”

The man shrugged, and gave a cocky grin, “Last time, she let me finger her to orgasm. I figured if she was still here, maybe she’d remember me and let me whisk her off her feet,”

Derek snorted and the table full of alphas made similar noises of disregard and mocking sympathy.

There was no tell where Lydia disappeared to, but when no one saw her for another fifteen minutes, the gathered alphas began to disperse. Cora bought the three of them another round of drinks, and not long after she brought the beverages back another familiar omega approached.

It was the dark-skinned boy who’s photo Derek had admired. He was even lovelier in person though, with the bored look replaced by bright, interested eyes and an adorable smile. He folded his legs like a pretzel and scooted on his bottom to cross the table and perch directly in front of Derek.

“I’m guessing that’s what… a whiskey? You look like a whiskey man to me,” he glanced at Derek’s glass before stubbornly making eye contact again.

Derek experienced a sort of mental whiplash, still recovering from Lydia’s glorious exit only to get caught in the laser beams of this omega’s studious stare.

“Nice try,” Cora told him with a snicker, “But Derek can’t stand whiskey,”

“Oh?!” The omega blinked in mock surprise, “What is it then? C’mon, tell me!”

He touched Derek’s wrist and jostled him with more flirtatious warmth than physical strength and Derek almost smiled.

“Rum,” he admitted.

Genuine curiosity sparkled in the omega’s brown eyes, “Rum? Can’t say I’ve ever tried it,”

Quite suddenly, Derek found himself with a lapful of omega. The boy straddled him, the pink head of his perfect, deep burgundy cocklet glancing off Derek’s abs before he settled down.

“I’m Mason, by the way. Care to share?” the omega nipped playfully at his ear, one hand over Derek’s where he gripped the glass, “I’ll tell you my ID number if you share with me,”

The boy was warm and solid in his lap and Derek’s cock had been torturously hard and confined for hours. It was tempting to let the omega slid just a little closer, and it wouldn’t take much to get them both off. But Derek knew better.

Perhaps it was the blunt reminder of temptation that kicked Derek’s mind back into gear in time to stop pull the glass from Mason’s lips.

“How old are you?” he asked, suspicious.

Mason cackled, the sound equal parts amusement and disgruntlement, “Aw, man! I was so close!”

“How old?” Derek insisted, letting Peter snag the glass from his hand to hold it hostage out of the omega’s sight.

“Seventeen,” he answered flippantly, “I’m an early bird,”

“Oh, you manipulative little minx!” Cora glowered her tone full of enjoyment.

He puffed his chest out proudly, and Derek was almost distracted but his pert little nipples, “I learned from the best. Stiles says I’m clever enough to make-up for these boyish good looks, and he and I have a bet going that says I can get at least three alphas to give me a sip of an adult beverage before they feel the need to ask about my age,”

“Oh?” Peter asked, “And who are you betting against?”

“And what with?” Derek added. It wasn’t like the Homes gave their charges an allowance.

“Other omegas, usually. And we tend to deal in stashed sweets, Heat Aids, and sexual favors,”

Cora nearly spat out her drink at this information.

Derek laughed despite himself. Mason was smart, well worthy of the White Room, it seemed, and Derek already found him endearing. It was a shame that the more he talked, the more Derek imagined him as a child. Even his compact, smooth brown body and pretty cocklet wouldn’t outlast the impression before too long.

As the laughter and amazement from Mason’s admission died down, Derek urged the boy off his lap. He slid onto the couch between Derek and Peter with none of the grace Lydia or Isaac had employed.

“This time specifically though?” Mason looked skyward, tapping a finger on his chin as he made a show of his thinking, “Kira and Malia, they’re omegas in our dorm, and I think one of the Black Room Handlers is in on it too,”

Peter sat up with an interest glint in his eye and stretched his arm out on the couch behind the omega’s head. “I wasn’t aware there was a Black Room,” he said in a scandalized tone.

“Jennifer didn’t tell us about a Black Room,” Cora agreed.

Mason rolled his eyes, unsurprised, “That’s because they don’t normally take alphas in there. They could, but they usually don’t bother,”

“Why?” Derek asked.

Mason paused to really look at them, noticing their distinct curiosity. A slow, cheeky smile spread on his lips, “I’ll tell you why, if you make it worth my while,”

“And how do we do that?” Peter asked, his flirtatious smile back on.

Mason looked between them again in consideration. Then he grabbed Derek’s wrist , folded his fingers into a mockery of a gun, and without ceremony brought Derek’s hand down between his legs.

“Oh,” Derek said dumbly as his fingers were suddenly slipping inside the velvety, drenched clutch of Mason’s body.

Peter and Cora laughed uproariously.

The omega slumped into the couch and let go of his wrist the moment Derek collected himself enough to move without direction. He still wouldn’t be taking Mason home, but the mental image of him as a child was abruptly overwritten by the Derek’s first experience with being inside an omega.

Holy shit. His fingers were inside an omega.

Derek adjusted himself on his seat so he had a better angle and was free to touch with both hands. As his left hand’s middle and fore-finger massaged the omega’s channel, Derek used his right to pluck at the tight tips of the boy’s nipples till they were swollen and distended.

He rubbed upwards with his fingers, pinched a nipple, and Mason mewled: “M-more,”

Derek pressed his fingers in a little harder, a little faster. Only a little though. Mason was unclaimed, and awfully young, and Derek didn’t want to inadvertently hurt him.

Then Peter’s hand was sliding down Mason’s belly, going straight for his little cock. Mason was the perfect size for an omega, and the straining flesh disappeared in Peter’s fist. Derek kept of the internal stimulation as he watched Peter’s hand flex around Mason’s flesh until the omega gave a loud cry and flooded Peter’s palm.

“Beautiful,” Derek praised as a handler leaned over the back of the couch to hand him and Peter moist towels.

“Yes,” Peter agreed, wiping his hand clean before gently wiping the spunk from Mason’s stomach, “What a perfect omega you are,”

Derek and Cora blinked in surprise at Peter. The entire day so far, their uncle had yet to show any of the care and consideration omegas needed from an alpha. He’d been, at best, indifferent or overly causal when speaking to them. Was it possible Peter wanted to finally settle on a mate? Not Lydia, but… Mason?

The answer, when Mason’s postcoital high ended, was clearly no.

“So tell us about this Black Room,” Peter encouraged as he handed Mason the glass of water one of the Handler’s had delivered for him.

Mason didn’t seem insulted by the abrupted dig for information. He sat up with a smile and sipped his water before saying, “It’s where they put all the wild cards,”

“Wild cards?” Derek repeated, seeking clarification.

Mason nodded, “Yeah. The omegas who don’t fit into the system’s neatly defined little boxes. The oddballs. The misfits. The ones who act out or are too independent for their own good, and it makes them unmanageable and entirely unpredictable. They could be capable of anything, really. You know,” he finished with an unconcerned shrug “the wild cards,”

“That sounds…,” Derek tossed around for a word, “interesting,”

“Fascinating, actually,” Peter gave him a wink over Mason’s head, “So, darling, how do we gain admittance into this Black Room?”

Mason gave him a shrewd look, “Depends,”

“On…?”

Mason tilted his head to indicate the nearest Handler, “The three of you tell him you’re sorry for letting me try your drinks,”

“Deal,” Derek said readily, Peter’s voice echoing the word.

It turned out to be the slightly less valuable end of the bargain, as they soon learned. The Handler had not been happy with them for supposedly feeding an underage omega alcohol, and the profuse apologies cut into the rest of their time in the White Room. Fortunately, Mason gave them the info just before Jennifer whisked them out of the room.

All they had to do was ask.

Which they would, Derek had no doubt, but first, the Red Room.

It was fairly dark in the Red Room. Dim mood lighting sent sensual shadows running over ever crimson-silk surface, with the brightest lights in the entire place being the orange LEDs set around the edges of the display tables. It made the bare bodies of the omegas look like they were walking by fire light and the effect was truly stunning.

Plus, there was a lot more sex happening in this room.

Derek slid into a booth next to Cora where they were immediately within touching distance of two omegas who were sixty-nine-ing the day away.

“Fuck, they’re gorgeous,” Cora practically panted.

Derek couldn’t blame her. The female had shoulder-length brown hair and natural highlights, her body curvy in all the right places and firmly muscled just as well. The male, with darker coloring than the girl’s, was solidly built and his shaggy hair would make an excellent handhold. Derek watched him lick and slurp at the girl’s pussy even as he worked both pointer fingers into her ass.

“See what I mean,” Peter called to them from across the display, where he sat on the other side of the otherwise occupied omegas, “The best room in the place,”

The girl omega made a deep, eager growl and squeezed the boy’s ass hard. He groaned in response and made a valiant effort to smother himself in her cunt. Fuck, but they were so into it with each other. Curious, Derek reached out to stroke the girl’s thigh just to see if she’d notice.

Barely. Her shoulder twitched, as if she might shrug him off, but it wasn’t enough for her to lift her head or unlock her jaw from around the boy’s cocklet.

“Don’t waste your time. Malia’s half feral,” came a smooth, breathy voice behind Derek’s seat, “And Scott’s an idiot,”

Derek and Cora turned around to see a third omega standing behind their couch. He was blonde and slender, with the tight, lean build of a runner, and he stood arrogantly with his feet wide apart and his hands on his hips. His cock was a respectable size for an omega, though not as large as Isaac, and it was deliciously pink and nearly angrily hard and veined. More importantly, unlike with Mason, Derek had no problem imagining this one in his bed, on his cock.

“If you want to touch,” the blonde omega smirked and slid one hand down to tap his cocklet so it danced, “You’ll have better luck with me,”

“Is that so?” Cora narrowed her eyes at him, unimpressed.

Derek was… well, not impressed, but definitely curious.

With more boldness than he generally exhibited, Derek reached over the back of the seat and took hold of the omega’s balls. As the boy hissed in pleased surprise at the firm grip, Derek rolled the flesh in his palm and marveled at how swollen and hard they were. Jesus, they were like a miniature version of his own balls during a Rut.

“Someone needs to take care of you, omega,” he tugged the boy closer by the convenient hold, and once he was close enough it was all too easy to grasp his waist and pull him over the couch. He was careful to set him down on the couch beside him and not on his lap where Derek’s dick was making another useless bid for freedom.

“Yeah!” The blonde agreed eagerly, stretching out and tossing one leg over the back of the couch with the other readily going over Derek’s thighs, “Take care of me, alpha!”

“Demanding little shit, isn’t he?” Cora snipped.

Derek shot her a defensive look, “I like them mouthy,”

Cora might have a pronounced preference for sweet and profoundly submissive boys, but Derek had never disagreed with her taste more. The superior smirk on the blond’s face, every direct order from his pouty mouth, and the defiant way he held his head high and met Derek’s eye—it was a major turn on and Derek would love to take him down a peg or two.

So he did.

“Ah!” the omega cried as Derek jacked his eager little cock fast and hard.

“What’s your name, omega?”

He made it difficult for the boy to speak. He tightened his grip till it was just shy of painful and the omega’s legs trembled where they lay open. Just as he opened that pouty, arrogant mouth to respond, Derek shoved a finger inside his slick-soaked ass. The omega keened and arched his back off the couch with a snap.

He wasn’t nearly as tight as Mason, and definitely in no way comparable to Isaac from what Derek had seen of the tall omega. This one had played with himself plenty, probably had several of the other omegas in the Home play with him too. He wasn’t yet loose enough to take an alpha’s cock, he’d definitely struggle to take a knot, but he was more open than any of the omega holes Derek had gotten a close look at yet.

“Well?” Derek prompted as he twisted his finger inside him.

“Jack-Jackson,” he groaned. He tossed his head back in pleasure and order, “More. Another finger. I need it,”

Derek heard Cora snort behind his shoulder, closely followed by a disdainfully muttered: “Demanding,”

She wasn’t wrong. But neither was Jackson.

He did need more. Derek pulled his hand back so he could set three fingers against the loose rim. He pushed inside and marveled at the way Jackson took the extra girth with hardly any resistance. In his other hand, Jackson’s cocklet pulsed and wept.

“More, more, more!” the omega chanted, and then he was fisting his own hair in desperation as he fucked himself between Derek’s hands.

“What a wanton little thing,” Another alpha said as he sat down on the couch by Jackson’s head.

Derek glanced up and met the new alpha’s eyes. He was clean shaven with the warm coloring of the Pacific Islands. The guy was probably no more than a year or two older than Cora, but he was dressed nicely enough that he could clearly afford any omega in the place (save for, possibly, Lydia).

The new alpha gestured at Jackson and asked casually, “You mind?”

Derek nodded.

He expected the alpha to reach for the pink nipples poking out needily from Jackson’s chest, but that wasn’t quite what happened. While the alpha did lick his fingers and beginning toying with one nub, the other traced over Jackson’s gasping lips till the omega made a long to get them in his mouth. Only then he pulled away and wagged the finger at the omega in admonishment.

“Ask nicely, omega,”

Jackson would have snarled, judging from his expression, if it weren’t for Derek’s excellent timing and the way he rubbed his prostate. The omega’s angry noise mutated into a whine and his entire body strained for an orgasm that was just slightly not close enough.

“C’mon,” the other alpha encouraged with a kind smile, tapping his finger on Jackson’s lower lip, “I’m sure you have manners somewhere. Be the good boy I’m sure you are and ask nicely,”

Derek nearly sniggered at the hunger and indecision that crossed Jackson’s face in response to the near-compliment. Omegas really were suckers for kind words and alpha praise.

Trying to help him along, Derek worked his fingers a little deeper, spread them a little, and gave his rosy cocklet a good tug.

Jackson spasms like Derek had set a bolt of electricity to his flesh.

“Please, alpha!?” he somehow manages to convey brattish impatience more than desperation, despite the specific wording.

The native alpha shrugs with a small smile, as if he hadn’t expected even that much. Finally, he let the omega take two long fingers in his mouth, and Derek was almost distracted from his own manhandling by the way Jackson laved and sucked at the digits. Almost

Jackson whined and bucked into Derek’s hands the moment the motion began to slow.

Derek refocused and made up for the lapse by practically punching his own fingers inside the omega’s needy channel. Two, three, four hard thrusts, and as the other alpha gave his nipple a harsh twist Jackson squirted into Derek’s fist with a low, shaky groan.

“Nice,” the alpha said, catching Derek’s eye over Jackson’s limp form, “Recon you and your pack can keep up with him for the long haul?”

Derek shook his head as he absently accepted the moist towel from a gracious Handler, “No way. I don’t have a pack. Something tells me the omegas in this room aren’t meant for a monogamous household,”

Cora nudged him, nodding at where Peter was managing to give the omegas on the table two helpful hands, and chortled, “No shit,”

“In that case,” the stranger met Derek’s eye with a good natured grin and waved his hand over the panting, satiated length of Jackson’s body, “You don’t mind me taking this one off your hands permanently?”

Derek eased Jackson’s leg off his lap, “He’s all yours,”

“Awesome. Hear that?” the alpha asked Jackson, tapping on the boy’s cheek till his blissed-out expression cleared a little, “You get to come home with me, pretty boy,”

Jackson looked up at him with a satisfied grin, “JW-106R. I’m Jackson,”

“I’m Danny,” the alpha responded as he scooped Jackson’ loose-limbed form off the couch, “Let’s get you home, huh? I have a pack who’s dying to meet you,”

As Danny carted Jackson off, Derek turned back to the display table to find another omega had climbed on to join the two Peter was playing with. He barely had time to catch sight of the desperately aroused glaze to the boy’s eyes before he was folded into the middle of Malia’s and Scott’s embrace.

“Huh,” Cora said with a little bemusement, “So I just learned that group sex isn’t a thing I’m into,”

Derek hummed in agreement, “I’d rather not share,”

“Definitely,” she tore her eyes from the orgy and shook herself, “Yeah, I’m not going to find anyone in here. Call a Handler?”

“Yeah,”

By the time Jennifer arrived, they managed to convince Peter to move on only by waiving the mysterious temptation of the Black Room in his face. Sure enough, the moment they entered the hall Peter gleefully brought it up to their tour guide.

Jennifer’s smile froze on her face, “Oh? And who told you about the Black Room?”

“One of the omegas,” Derek said vaguely, as if he couldn’t be bothered to remember the specific person. He doubted Mason would be punished for telling alphas about the room, but Derek preferred to play it safe all the same.

When neither Cora or Peter spoke up with more detail, Jennifer’s smile finally wilted and became a reluctant grimace, “The Black Room omegas are not generally considered mate-material,”

If anything, this only piqued their curiosity more.

“In what way?” Derek frowned at her.

“They’re not deformed or something, are they?” Cora followed.

Peter shuddered, “Or brain damaged?”

Jennifer broke into nervous laughter and waved off their comments, “No! No! Nothing like that. They are all perfectly healthy and attractive,”

“Ah,” Peter nodded sagely, “It’s behavioral issues then?”

“Well… yes,”

“Good God,” Cora stared, bug-eyed, “How bad does their behavior have be to label them unmateable!?”

Jennifer looked like she would rather talk about dog shit as she answered, “Each has their own issues. It would take a rare alpha willing to manage them—”

“Manage them?” Peter chortled, “They’re fully mature omegas, not puppies. Can’t they manage themselves?”

A cool, strictly professional mask fell over her features as she said, “After a certain point, the ability to handle themselves responsibly becomes a willfulness that is…,” she struggled to find an appropriate word, than simmered like speaking it was beneath her, “unattractive,”

Derek caught Peter’s eye, and it was like they shared the same brain for how easy it was to see his own thoughts reflected there. That sounded endlessly intriguing.

“Sounds fun to me,” Cora chimed in.

The three of them turned their glares on Jennifer expectantly.

Her expression was as close to a glower as her professional training allowed. She turned and started walking crisply, her tone just as clipped as her heels on the sleek floor.

“These omegas have poor manners and horrible tempers. They’re rude and remarkably ungraceful despite their dynamic, and they consistently fight their submissive instincts to their own detriment. They can be spiteful and mean, and, dare I say, _ugly_ by means of personality,”

They reached the first single-door that wasn’t a cupboard since entering the building. The sign labeling it the Black Room was actually hand-written and slid into the placard slot. It contained the same electronic lock as all the others, but Jennifer didn’t open it immediately. She turned to them and crossed her arms over her chest sternly and only just managed to keep the unhappy scowl off her face.

“We pride ourselves on raising and matching the nation’s finest omegas at this facility. The Black Room’s inhabitants and _any_ mention of them as wards of the Californian Omega Home outside of these walls will be considered breach of the privacy rules you agreed to by signing the intake paperwork,”

“What if we want to take one of them home?” Peter asked with a wide grin, just to press her buttons.

Her demeanor finally broke. She _scoffed_, and said, “No one wants one of them. I’ll remind you, Mr. Hale, that all matings are final and permanent from the moment the omega steps foot beyond our doors,”

She and Peter glared at each other. Derek let it go on for a long moment, but when Jennifer made no move to open the door, he cleared his throat to get her attention and nodded at the lock pointedly.

With a defeated sigh, Jennifer swiped her key and flung the door open for them.

The Black Room, turns out, was not black. Oh, there were a couple black-legged display tables, and the couches were technically black despite the leather having dulled and faded with age and less caretaking than the rest of the facility. Other than that though, there was a startling amount of color in the room from various pieces of clothing, a few misplaced blankets, board games and portable basketball hoop hanging from the top shelf of an otherwise empty bar.

There was one Handler in the room, easily spotted as the only one wearing professional clothing. He was seated around the center display table with all of the omegas.

There were only three of them.

The smallest one had sandy blond hair and was wearing tight blue briefs and a white wife beater that did nothing to hide his slender frame. Sitting on the floor with his back to the door was another boy who appeared to be just a messy mob of copper brown atop a long, skinny neck and decently wide shoulders covered in plaid. The third boy was the only one fully nude, and as he lounged back against the couch it was unmistakable how remarkably well defined his musculature was, to the point that if it weren’t for the three-inch cocklet between his carelessly spread thighs he might have passed visible inspection as an alpha.

Derek heard the door practically slam shut behind them, and the sound had all three omegas and the Handler looking up at them with shock smacked across their faces.

“No shit,” The muscular one sat up and gaped at them.

He wasn’t the only one. The little one looked like a deer caught in the headlights, wide-eyed and frozen.

The skinny omega whipped around and bounced to his feet with a flail that was alarming even as it demonstrated how long and lean his limbs were. He was wearing a pair of white omega-panties beneath the open plaid shirt and nothing else.

The skinny omega’s jaw dropped as he looked Derek, Peter and Cora up and down. Twice. Like he’d never seen anything like them before.

Beside him, Derek felt Peter shift with the slightest unease, “Well isn’t this flattering. No need to act like you’ve never seen an alpha before, boys,”

The Handler stood up from the couch and snickered at them all as he walked away from the omegas, “They haven’t,”

“Jordan!” the small one glared after the Handler with a horrified blush, “shut up!”

The skinny one apparently had less shame. He jumped on the couch that lay between himself and the Hale alphas, hands gripping that back of the couch with white knuckles as he bounced on his knees. He licked his lips compulsively and said, “Hi! I’m Stiles! This is Liam, he’s a whiny brat, and that over there with the pecs,” he jerked his head to the side for indication, “is Theo. He’s a delinquent though, so you don’t want him,”

“Hey!” Theo defended himself by throwing a Yahtzee box at Stiles, more-or-less living up to the descriptor.

It hit Stiles solidly and cards and dice went flying everywhere and made a royal mess. It also made Stiles scream angrily and hiss back, “Don’t ruin this for me, asshole,”

Derek could only stare for a moment in surprise. Throwing things and cussing someone out was definitely not model omega behavior. In fact, most people believed any non-sexual aggression had been bred out of them decades ago. It was… refreshing.

Like Lydia’s hot, knowing gaze and Jackson’s arrogant strut, or even Mason’s youthful sneakiness, these omegas were genuine personalities. He remembered Mason’s description of them as opposed to Jennifer’s and thought the boy had been onto something alright. These omegas were _wild_.

The Handler, Jordan, was the first one of his position to approach them without a towel for cleanup. He had a text screen open on a cellphone.

“We don’t keep alcohol in this room, but I can have beverages delivered, if you like,”

“We’re good,” Cora rushed to say before Peter could speak, “Why isn’t there a bar? We’re not really the first alphas to come in here, are we?”

Jordan chuckled and shot a genuinely fond look over at the omegas, “These hooligans can’t be trusted not to snag a whole bottle when no one’s looking. There may have been an incident or two back when they were allowed in the other showrooms,”

“It was one time, Jordan!” Stiles cried as he flopped down on the couch, an exasperated hand on his head.

“It was more than one time,” Liam supplied helpfully, only to get a Yahtzee card flung at his face.

“Definitely more than one,” Theo agreed with a smirk as he left the table to walk towards the alphas.

Well. It was less a walk and more of a prowl. Theo’s eyes were dark and hungry as he stalked toward them. He had been soft when they first came in, but his cocklet stiffened with each step. Then he was close enough to sniff their pheromones and they got to see the full-body flush that led to the first flood of slick scenting the air.

Boldly, Theo hooked a finger in Cora’s front belt loop and tugged hard enough to make her stumble into him.

“Woah,” she said with an awkward laugh, hands on his chest to discourage him when he tried to nuzzle her ear, “Wrong alpha, hun. I’ve already got my eye on someone else,”

With an aggravated eye roll, Theo let go and turned away from Peter and Derek with profound disinterest. Rude, indeed.

“Oh! Who?!” Stiles hopped over the couch, or at least tried to and ended up tripping over it instead and hurried over. He didn’t latch on to anyone, but the intensity of his focus on Cora’s face was a little odd, “Who’re you taking home? Do you have a pack? You probably have a pack, most alphas do by the time their looking to mate,”

“Uh…. Isaac,” she said slowly, looking staring back at him with confusion all over her face.

Stiles’ grin was playful without being particularly flirtatious, “Ah! Isaac. Good ol’ Isaac. We used to be dormmates, you know. Or not. There’s no reason you should know that. But! You _should_ know _this_: Isaac will never tell you himself, but he has a deep and adorable fondness for scarves. They remind him of his mother, and she stopped coming to visit when we were still kids. Trust me, the easiest, smoothest path to Isaac’s heart is laden with scarves, the heavier the better,”

Peter laughed. It was the loud, carefree kind of laugh Derek hadn’t heard from him in years, not since Cora was still in middle school.

Cora shot Peter a surprised look and when Stiles gave her an encouraging nod and a proud thumbs up like he’d done her a solid, she managed to give him a genuine, if confused, smile, “Thanks for the tip,”

“Any time,” Stiles replied. He tugged the front corners of his shirt and swung his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot in what almost seemed like a mockery of an innocent child playing with their dress.

Derek narrowed his eyes at him and grumbled, “You’re lying,”

Stiles went still and blinked wide, bright amber eyes at him. He met Derek’s eye like none of the other omegas, even Theo, had dared, “No, sir,”

Derek could practically smell the lie. He arched his brow as if daring the omega to repeat it.

Stiles didn’t even flinch, “Nuh-uh, not me,”

“You’re a shit liar,”

Affronted, the omega’s mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ that was begging to be filled by a hard cock, “Excuse you, alpha, but I am a terrific liar,”

“You’re really not,” Liam popped up out of nowhere right behind Stiles, and in the next breath turned a hopeful smile on Peter, “Hi, I’m Liam,”

Liam had lost his meager clothing somewhere between the couch and meeting them by the door. All the perfect, peachy skin suddenly right under his nose distracted Derek from Stiles for a moment. It was understandable, since Liam was nothing short of adorable and utterly flawless and he was not only hard but dripping slick so heavy that it was visible running down the inside of his thighs, almost to his knees.

“And how old are you, sweet boy?” Peter asked, cupping Liam’s chin and letting the omega lean into the touch like a neglected kitten.

“Seventeen,”

“And you?” Derek asked Stiles, giving him a once over.

If he had to guess based on looks, he though Stiles was probably eighteen, but his behavior suggested he might be younger. At the same time, there was an intelligence in those bambi eyes that made Derek think he could be older. Hadn’t Mason mentioned something about learning his covert ways from this omega?

Stiles raised his chin and proclaimed proudly, “Seventeen,”

“Bullshit,” Derek growled, responding to the unbelievable answer as well as to the blatant challenge. Derek was no light weight, he made other alphas reconsider before challenging him; that this little twink thought he’d get away with it was incredible.

Stiles didn’t back down. He folded his arms stubbornly with a little what-have-you shrug and affirmed, “I am,”

“You’re not,” Derek insisted.

“I am, actually,”

“He’s not,” Jordan and Liam said together.

They were staring at them, everyone was, their eyes bouncing from Derek to Stiles and back.

Back on the couch he’d originally been on, Theo snorted and egged them on: “Better watch it, Stilinski, or that alpha’s gonna lay you out,”

He saw the corner of Stiles’ mouth twitch with glee at the double meaning available in that comment, and Derek scowled as he realized what he was going to say.

“He can try,”

Derek felt his eyes flash alpha-red. Oh, but this boy knew exactly what he was doing. The obvious challenge, the playfully daring invitation. For half a heartbeat Derek wasn’t entirely sure if he was going to pummel him or fuck him.

Peter reached the obvious conclusion a tick before him. “Oh, sweatheart. Aren’t you a feisty one,”

Stiles flushed as he looked at Peter and noticed the other alpha was looking at him with lascivious appreciation. “Uh… yeah. Something like that,”

“How old are you really?”

As the blush deepened and Stiles was no longer meeting his eye in challenge, Derek got to admire the spattering of beauty marks on his pale cheeks and… well, everywhere else. There were moles on his neck, trailing over the bit of rib he could see through the open shirt, and a cluster on his left thigh and more. Derek imagined what fun it would be to map them all with his tongue.

“Like I said, seventeen,”

“He’s nineteen,” Jordan deadpanned.

Nineteen. He’d been close with his guess.

“He’s entertaining,” Peter thought aloud.

“He’s right here and can be addressed directly,” Stiles said with an unpleasant smile.

Peter chuckled, “And sassy too!”

And perfect, Derek thought. While Stiles’ attitude was directed at someone else, Derek took the moment to step around and get a good look. The plaid shirt was a little too long, but from what he could tell Stiles’ ass had no trouble filling out the underwear, and his cocklet was nearly big enough that his erection strained the pouch and lifted the waistband just a smidge. Derek had no doubt he was wet too, even if he couldn’t smell it. He’d seen ads for male-omega underwear like these and the panties were well designed to contain the stench and mess of a good amount of slick.

Ignoring whatever witty banter Peter was getting into with Stiles, Derek out and snagged the collar of the plaid shirt.

Stiles squeaked, startled to have his shirt pulled off his shoulder, “Dude!?”

“Take this off,” Derek ordered, “and don’t call me dude,”

“Okay! Hey, I can do it!” Stiles flailed more than fought as Derek helped him out of the shirt faster, “Fine! _Fine_! It’s off, happy? You know, you could have just asked, like a normal person. Ever heard of manners?”

Derek stared at him incredulously to point out Stiles’ hypocrisy.

The omega, evidently, received the message clear as day. He blushed and stepped back, finally conceding to the instinct to give in to the alpha, if only slightly. He grumbled unhappily about it though, saying under his breath, “No body should have eyebrows that speak for themselves. It’s not right,”

Derek’s scowl deepened at that comment and he reached out and snapped the elastic band of the panties against his hip in retaliation.

“Ow!” Stiles swatted at him, indignant rather than hurt.

“Those too,” Derek folded his arms and glowered at the omega. He told himself he did _not_ look like a stern father admonishing a child.

Stiles huffed back at him, but that was as far as the fight went, surprisingly. He pushed the underwear down till gravity could do the rest, and a moment later all three alphas were moaning from the sudden headrush as the scent of him hit their noses all at once.

“God, Stilinski,” Theo cried, covering his nose, “you stink!”

Derek’s imagination might have underestimated how wet Stiles was. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. There was a thick pad laying on the inside of the panties and it was utterly drenched with slick.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Peter whispered hotly, taking a step closer and already reaching out to touch.

Derek was closer though. He side stepped to nudge Peter’s hand away and cupped the omega’s interested package with his own.

The boy took in a sharp breath and the whole of his long, slender body shuddered in surprised pleasure.

“Messy,” Derek murmured appreciatively.

It was true. The boy’s pretty little cocklet and plump balls were as slick as his hole from sitting in the pad for lord-knows-how-long. Like all omegas, he was hairless and soft-skinned, and Derek liked the feel of his slippery flesh in his palm. He jostled the smooth balls in his palm as he stretched two fingers out to rub at his hole; the action released a whine from the omega and veritable flood of slick from his hole.

“Oh, poor thing,” Peter teased, voice deep with interest, “What have you been doing down here when you should have been in the Red Room?”

There was a rude chortle from the peanut gallery, and Derek and Peter glanced up to see Liam unsuccessfully trying to hide his grin.

The Handler, Jordan didn’t bother hiding his. Instead, he explained, “Stiles doesn’t play well with the other omegas,”

“It—it’s not my fault,” the omega in question stammered.

Derek backed off petting his hole when it looked like the boy’s knees might give out. He kept his touch light on his balls though, and he couldn’t help but notice how very unlike Jackson’s had been; his cock was nicely flushed and erect, sure, but his balls weren’t rock-hard and desperate for release. He was plush, all swollen and ripe and woefully missing the benefit of the regular mind-blowing orgasms a mature omega needed.

“The other omega’s don’t like having him around,” Theo added, his tone a little too gleeful for harmless teasing.

Jordan sighed, “Stiles is just… well, he’s a heavy producer. Without scent-blocking material, he tends to hog the spotlight, if you know what I mean,”

“I do know,” Peter stated the obvious, nothing but enjoyment on his face as he circled Stiles like a hawk zeroing in on his prey. He took another glance at Derek’s face and thought better of trying to touch again.

“Is that where you’d be if this room wasn’t around?” Derek let go of Stiles with one last caress to his cock and folded his arms over his chest to stop himself from going right back for more. He wanted the boy to answer him, not get distracted.

Stiles swayed like he wanted to plaster himself to Derek. He caught himself and rubbed the back of his neck as he flushed, “I don’t know. Maybe? I could just as easily go to the White Room,”

Over Stiles’ shoulder, Peter grinned, “Pretty and smart! Derek, if you don’t take him home, I will,”

Stiles’ eyes lit up at those words. For a moment, Derek feared the omega might drop to his knees and beg for them to get him out of the place. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam glare at Stiles with unbridled jealousy. It occurred to Derek that Jennifer was doing these boys a serious disservice; they may be loud and more than a bit unrefined, but they were clearly as desperate for a mate and home as any other omega.

And if the idea of this boy leaving slick stains on his couch and making his entire apartment smell like sex made Derek reconsider the importance of good manners? All the better.

He met Stiles’ painfully hopeful eye and said seriously, “I don’t have a pack. Is that going to be a problem for you?”

Stiles shook his head like an overeager puppy, “No! Not at all! In fact, I’d prefer no pack! No problemo, no sir, alpha sir,”

“You have got to be shitting me,” Theo sneered, angrily faceplanting into his couch.

“You’re really going to take him?!” Liam demanded with a complicated mix of amazed excitement and bitter envy.

Cora chuckled, “You sure about this, Derek? I mean, he’s not just mouthy, he’s… excessive,”

Derek looked at the way Stiles fidgeted and bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, the expressive, mischievous gleam in his big amber eyes. Cora wasn’t wrong. He would doubtless be a handful. _Unmanageable_, as Jennifer put it.

Derek had never wanted anything more.

“He’s a good kid,” Jordan interjected with an air of professionalism that had been almost nonexistent till then, “He can be a little intense and he doesn’t always listen, but he’s smart and capable of doing anything you might need. In and out of the bedroom,”

Derek gave him a bland look, “You don’t have to sell me on him,”

Jordan met his eye with jaded exasperation that somehow didn’t make it into his voice as he responded, “I’ve been responsible for these boys since before they reached Heat-age. You’re not the first alphas I’ve seen come in here for the entertainment of toying with them for an afternoon,”

Derek turned to Stiles pointedly, “What’s your ID code?”

Stiles bit his lip as he glanced at Jordan, as if he was trying his hardest to keep the giddy grin off his face.

Jordan shrugged.

Stiles turned back to Derek and opened his mouth eagerly, only to turn panic-stricken, “Uh… Well. Actually, I don’t remember it. No one’s ever actually asked, see. Erm, Jordan? You know my code, right? Please tell me you do! Save my life right now and tell me you know it,”

With a sigh, Jordan recited, “MS-002B,”

“Ha!” Stiles shouted with relief, complete with a fist pump into the air.

Derek noticed how the action made his sweet cocklet bounce, and shiny thin rivers of slick were trailing down his inner thighs. Derek couldn’t wait to get him home.

“I don’t carry a Home Tablet,” Jordan explained as he pulled out his phone again, “I can text Marin though, and she’ll have his paperwork ready for you at the front desk,”

Suddenly, Derek had Stiles’ hands gripping his shoulders and the omega was right up in his face, “Seriously? You want me!? You’re really taking me home? Really!?”

“You talk a lot,” Derek told him with an expectant look at the omega’s white-knuckled grip.

Stiles released him and stepped back with a nervous/excitable bounce, “I know! I’m just really excited—”

“I noticed,”

“I can learn to keep mum though, don’t worry—”

Over his shoulder, Jordan and Liam shook their heads hard to negate this statement.

“—You won’t regret this. Promise! Cross my heart and the whole nine yards. I didn’t actually expect someone to want me, you know. I was starting to think my dad would have to pay an alpha to get me out of here, instead of the other way around. Haha,” Stiles ended with a self-deprecating laugh.

He was wonderfully genuine and terribly unconfident. It was strangely endearing even as it tugged at Derek’s seldom-aired heartstrings.

“Well then,” Peter said with sudden disinterest in sticking around longer, “if that’s it then, we should probably get going. I’m surprised Laura hasn’t met up with us yet,”

“She probably found her omega through Jennifer’s one-on-one introductions,” Cora reminded him before she turned to Stiles with a grin that was somewhere between encouraging and dubious, “I guess we’ll see you in a bit, huh?”

Stiles glanced at Derek like he was his own personal sun, “Yeah. Definitely. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,”

Jordan patted his shoulder, “You better go get dressed and pack your bag, then,”

“On it!”

Stiles ran off to do just that as Jordan let the into the hall to wait for Jennifer. Apparently, he had Marin’s contact, but not the other Handler’s. Derek suspected he just wanted them out of the room before Liam burst into dejected tears.

Jennifer must have gotten the memo about Derek’s choice somehow. She pointedly didn’t look at or speak to him the entire time it took to deliver them to Marin at the front desk.

Laura was already waiting out there for them. And she wasn’t the only one.

“Oh man,” Cora laughed upon seeing the beautiful omega standing with Laura’s arm around her waist.

Peter was decidedly less amused, “Hilarious. This is the thanks I get for introducing my darling nieces and nephew to their future: I’ve been perpetually cock-blocked,”

“No,” Cora said with mock sweetness, “Just from the only two omegas to catch your interest in,”

Laura grinned as she picked up the joke, “I take you guys met my Lydia already?”

“In a matter of speaking,” Peter grumbled.

Lydia gave him that tight-lipped smile that made it clear she was judging him, “Nice to see you again too, _uncle_,”

Laura laughed loudly as squeezed the girl’s hip.

“I hear congratulations are in order for you as well, Mr. Hale?” Marin directed to Derek without blinking an eye. She pulled out a thick stack of papers and slid them over her countertop with a pen, “Here is your omega’s paperwork. I’ve taken the liberty of highlighting the information specific to his circumstances under each subsection. The last twenty pages are where you’ll find the legal statements that require your signature,”

“That includes the dowry price?” He asked, flipping to the back pages.

She nodded, “Along with the percentage and sums of the Home’s allotment. As you can see, Mr. Sitliniski, his father, has lowered the asking price quite low, so the Home will be claiming the majority of the cost,”

Derek was almost insulted by the figures on the page. He wondered if Stiles was aware of how little the Administration and his own father seemed to value him as a fully matured omega. Still, their loss was his gain, he supposed. The money would go into providing for Stiles directly anyway. Derek had always planned to spoil his omega.

He was just about to put the pen tip down for the first signature when Marin set a separate piece of paper down. It was the NDA Jennifer had warned them about.

“You cannot be serious?”

She didn’t look proud of it as she nodded, “It’s policy. To protect the reputation of one of the countries most successful Omega Homes. I will have to ask that all of you sign a copy, actually,”

Then she laid out five more copies of the sheet with a pointed look around the room.

Laura and Lydia shared a frown. It made them look like they’d known each other years rather than a mere two hours at most.

“What’s going on?” Laura asked as she steered Lydia to the counter with a and persistently at her waist.

Lydia got close enough to read the page and she gave a little gasp. She looked at Derek with renewed interest, “You’re taking one of the Black Room kids?”

He nodded.

Lydia tilted her head curiously and studied him for a moment in utter seriousness, then announced decisively, “It’s Stiles, isn’t it?”

He nodded again.

“Good. It’ll be nice to see him around still,” She picked up the pen and breezily signed one of the NDAs before handing it to Laura.

With a shrug, Laura accepted the pen and tugged her own copy close enough to sign.

By the time Peter and Cora had begrudgingly signed their silence on the matter of Stiles’ origin, Derek had reviewed as much of the paperwork as he needed to. He scrawled his name in the appropriate spots and handed over his credit card. Practically the moment the card was returned Stiles came racing into the foyer.

“I’m free!” he cried happily. He shocked them all as he bounded in front of the counter and tackled Derek in a hug, “Thank you! You’re the best alpha to ever alpha! I can already tell! This is going to be so awesome, dude!”

“Don’t call me dude,” he said, bemused, and gave into the inclination to pat Stiles on the head and muse his hair even further.

Stiles must have replaced the slick-pad too, since he smelled no more aroused than Lydia did in her sundress and kitten heels. That was the only thing similar about them though. Where Lydia had clearl dressed to impress for her first foray outside the Omega House, Stiles had simply added a Batman t-shirt beneath his plaid overshirt and a pair of jeans. It suited him.

“Stiles?” Marin called calmly. She held up the pen and the final NDA with the smallest smile.

Unlike the rest of them, Stiles had no reservations and probably didn’t even read the page before scribbling his signature on it. The entire time, he practically vibrated with excitement.

Derek couldn’t wait to see how that energy and enthusiasm would translate to the sex they would have.

“What about you, Cora?” Laura asked her sister, “Didn’t anyone catch your eye?”

Cora gave a wistful sigh, and Derek was sure she was thinking about Isaac. “Maybe, but I have to get some shit together before I’m ready to bring an omega home. If he’s still here when I’m ready… yeah, I might know who I want,”

Marin’s professional smile was a touch sympathetic, “No worries, Ms. Hale. His ID code will remain on your list of potentials unless he finds a match before your next visit,”

“Thanks,” Cora turned to the door, still looking wistful.

Peter was close behind her, “You can ride back to Beacon Hills with me. Laura, you’ve got Derek and the omegas, right?”

Laura caught Derek’s eye and the two of them turned to see Lydia and Stiles looping their arms together and chatting, one with a pleased grin and the other with barely contained exuberance, as they fell into step behind their alphas.

“Yeah,” Laura answered, though Peter had already disappeared out the door. She nudged Derek and said, “Let’s get our omegas home, huh?”

Derek sympathized with the fond look in her eye as she looked at Lydia. And Stiles.

His Stiles.

His _omega_.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, “dowry” is the price the alpha pays for an omega, so closer to what a reverse dowry would be in RL


End file.
